Worlds Apart Part One
Worlds Apart Part One is the first episode of Spider-Man Unlimited. It handles with John Jameson missing while on a space mission, and Spider-Man trying to save him. They end-up on Counter-Earth, a reversed verion of Earth where animals are the rulers and humans are the minority Plot The episode starts at the launching of the space shuttle Solaris One. Everyone gathers as John Jameson talks about a mission to explore Counter Earth, a new Earth that was dicovered six months ago. He states that even though the shuttle that discovered it was destroyed, he should risk a man-mission to Counter Earth﻿. The scene then cuts to Parker and Jonah J Jameson having a disussion about John. Spider-Man senses trouble and leaves. He changes into his old Spider-Man costume and investigates. He spots Venom and Carnage near the schuttle. Spider-Man tries to stop them from entering space along with John, but he fails. The schuttle leaves Earth with Venom, Carnage, and John in it. Something goes wrong and Spider-Man is blamed for sabatoging the mission. One week later nothing is heard from John's shuttle, and everyone still blames Spider-Man for supposedly killing him. Anti-Spider-Manism is still strong, and Spider-Man wonders what to do. He sees a building being bombed, and tries to save a woman and her baby. Spider-Man gets hosed down after saving the woman because the firefighters believe the fire was his fault. Spider-Man then saves a firefighter from death by rubble, and Spider-Man gets supposedly killed by the rubble. Four hours later, however, he appears at the door of Mary Jane to show her that he was alright. At her house, the TV announces the "death" of Spider-Man, to Mary Jane's relief. After a conversation with Mary Jane, the TV shows a video from John's shuttle at ounter Earth, stating that "the situation is desprate" and that "I can't do it alone. If they're not stopped here, Earth may be next." Parker then tries to help John escape Counter Earth by stealing the space ship bounded for Counter Earth Solaris. He wears a different suit, however. A suit made of nano-technology "discreety borrowed" form Reed Richard, A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic. As he steals the space shuttle, he stats that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are going to rescue John Jameson. He crash lands on Counter Earth after being pulled by a tractor beam. After landing on Counter Earth, he battles some robots and escapes, with mysterious people hot on his trail. He has a long chase with the searchers, but is cornered as the pursuers introduce themselves as the Knights of Wundagore, half-human, half-animal creatures who are loyal to the High Evolutionary. Spider-Man tries to escape, but is knocked-off and lands an a flying car, discovering that the animals rule the planet. He again tries to escape the Knights, and another chase scene follows. Spider-Man saves a woman from falling rubble and turns on his stealth/invisible mode of his suit. He escapes the Knights and tries to compriehend everything he saw. The pursuers find him, and another chase scene follows. The knights knock him out, and they take him to the Castle of Wundagore, where Spider-Man meets the High Evolutionary and is about to ge sliced. The episode ends with a "To Be Continued." Trivia *Spider-Man references Tony the Tiger at the end of the episode. *This episode officially kicks-off the beginning of the Spider-Man Unlimited series. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes